A resilient foam may be formed by utilizing polyurethane foam-forming compositions incorporating an isocyanate and a high molecular weight polyol is known. Nickel-based compositions have been employed and are widely accepted as catalysts in manufacturing polyurethane foam. Nickel, however, is a well-known carcinogen and there are significant health risks associated with its use. Therefore, there is a movement in the industry to reduce or minimize the amount of nickel-based catalysts used in producing polyurethane foams. While such a goal is desirable, other catalysts, including other metal catalysts, are limited in their use. Such alternative catalysts may be limited by, for example, their solubility in the system and/or tunable reactivity of the catalyst.